


The Astounding Adventure of Radical Edward by kittydesade [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Cowboy Bebop, Trigun
Genre: Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4351412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of The Astounding Adventure of Radical Edward by kittydesade read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: Radical Edward explores a strange desert planet and meets a cactus man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Astounding Adventure of Radical Edward by kittydesade [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Astounding Adventure of Radical Edward](https://archiveofourown.org/works/606397) by [kittydesade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittydesade/pseuds/kittydesade). 



**Title** : The Astounding Adventure of Radical Edward  
 **Author** : kittydesade  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Cowboy Bebop, Trigun  
 **Character** : Ed, Ein, Spike, Vash  
 **Rating** : General audiences  
 **Warnings** : no archive warnings apply  
 **Summary** : Radical Edward explores a strange desert planet and meets a cactus man.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/606397)  
**Length** 0:08:39  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/The%20Astounding%20Adventure%20of%20Radical%20Edward%20by%20kittydesade.mp3.zip)


End file.
